Headmaster's Office
Located in the Headmaster's Tower, the Headmaster's office is where all the headmasters stay while at Hogwarts. Like the Hogwarts Houses, the Headmaster's tower requires a Password from anyone who wishes to gain entry to the room; The tower is guarded by a large and ugly stone gargoyle which rarely talks, but is capable of doing so. The headmaster's office itself is a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress hangs behind the head's desk; It is suggested that this is the largest of the paintings in the room, which, in turn, suggests that the paintings shrink by some degree once it is no longer the portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress. In Albus Dumbledore's day, the office had also played host to a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred, and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books which made up Dumbledore's private library, as well as his Pensieve, and Fawkes the phoenix. It can be assumed that the decor of the office changes with the changing of the school heads. 's portrait in the Office]] The Headmaster's Office, like so many things in Hogwarts, seems to have a will of it's own. In 1996, Dolores Umbridge was unable to gain entry to the office after she was announced the new Headmistress of Hogwarts; Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, explained that this was because the "room is barred to all but the rightful headmaster." In addition to it's duties as the office for the Headmaster, the Head's Tower is the permanent home of the Sorting Hat, which belonged, originally, to Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders, and, presumably, one of the office's previous occupants. Notable Events in the Headmaster's Tower * In 1943, Armando Dippet and Tom Riddle discuss the Chamber of Secrets, and whether or not the school is likely to be closed. * In 1996, Albus Dumbledore attacked, and knocked out Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish when the Minister for Magic threatened to have Dumbledore arrested and sent to Azkaban for charges that included, but did not consist entirely of Treason, and Sedition. * Later in 1996, Albus Dumbledore explained to Harry Potter the contents of the Prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, and it's effects on Harry for the first time. * Another while later, in the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore used Gryffindor's Sword to destroy one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which he had retrieved in the Gaunt Shack * Between the latter half of 1996, and the first half of 1997, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter use the Pensieve to delve memories pertaining to Tom Marvolo Riddle in an attempt to discover a weakness. Together, the pair formulate a plan to bring down the Dark Lord. * In 1998, Harry Potter made use of the pensieve, which was stored in the Headmaster's Tower, to learn the truth about what he was supposed to do to defeat Lord Voldemort entirely. Behind the scenes In the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Harry goes to the headmaster's office after finding the petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley, a portrait of Gandalf the Grey (from The Lord of the Rings) is rumoured to be hanging above the door. In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the set used for Harry's private lessons with Lupin is the same used in Chamber of Secrets for Dumbledore's office. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Hogwarts locations